Adonde van los pájaros de papel
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Daisuke decía que su relación con Noriko era una macedonia. Estaba hecha de finales y reinicios, de sueños que se persiguen y a los que se renuncia, de cangrejos de río que merecen libertad. ¿Podía salir bien? [Para el concurso "La pareja oficial de Daisuke" del foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para el concurso "La pareja oficial de Daisuke" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

.

**Adonde van los pájaros de papel**

.

Daisuke estaba harto de todo. Le cansaban las quejas de Miyako, los reproches silenciosos de Hikari, las miradas de suficiencia de Takeru. No quería escuchar lo mucho que se había pasado. Nunca entendió que hubiera líneas que se pudieran cruzar. Si no fueran invisibles todo sería más fácil. Decidió que pintaría su mundo de un solo color para ser libre. Azul. No, demasiado típico. Amarillo. No, demasiado brillante. Blanco. Sí, era perfecto, nunca se cansaría de él.

Lo que más le hartaba era que todos se confabularan en su contra. La portada de la revista culinaria que siempre leía esperando al autobús, con una chica de pelo corto y gesto triste. La televisión, con programas estúpidos para ir a pedir perdón, en los que todos lloraban. Hasta la radio. _Don't cry_ de Guns N' Roses le amargaba la caminata hasta casa, antes siempre le había gustado.

—Es que eres un imbécil. No sé por qué no te das cuenta. Estás solo por imbécil._ —_Ni siquiera Hikari salió en su defensa esa vez, hasta Ken pareció a punto de asentir con la cabeza. Miyako sonrió por poder insultarle a gusto. Daisuke no sabía de qué se quejaba, estaba claro que le encantaba la situación—. Y es nuestra amiga. La tuya también. O tiene que serlo, tú verás lo que haces.

Pateaba latas y piedras por la calle pero nunca servía de nada. Así que no le quedó de otra que acceder a las peticiones de todos. Cogió el teléfono y le mandó un mensaje.

"_Todos dicen que soy imbécil, así que supongo que será verdad. Te invito a algo para disculparme, con el estómago lleno se ven las cosas diferentes. A las nueve en la peluquería de la esquina, ¿vale?"._

Estuvo esperando mucho tiempo una contestación. Un simple "vale" fue lo que recibió. No se quejaba, las cosas simples siempre le gustaron. Era de dormir en calzoncillos con la ventana abierta, sin importar la estación. No cambiaba la marca del champú ni los cereales, más que nada por tradición. Para él lo mejor del mundo era poder vaguear un día entero. ¿Qué necesidad había de nada más?

Pero claro, la vida se encarga de cambiar a todo el mundo. Los más despreocupados encuentran obstáculos y los prudentes acaban soltándose el pelo.

Noriko ya estaba allí, puntual como siempre. Se saludaron de pasada y empezaron a andar calle abajo. Los silencios incómodos se multiplicaron, solo separados por algún comentario acerca del tiempo.

—¿Quieres dentro o fuera?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes hablar, ¿sabes?

Noriko rodó los ojos y fue hacia el pequeño bar. Se sentó en una de las sillas de plástico y ojeó la carta. Daisuke tamborileó con los dedos. Sabía que tenía que pedir disculpas pero nunca se le había dado bien. Con Jun discutía tres veces al día pero lo bueno que tienen los hermanos es que no necesitan pedir perdón, los enfados se olvidan solos.

Un camarero se acercó. Se rascó el interior de la oreja con el bolígrafo mientras pedían un par de hamburguesas. La de él con queso, la de ella sin cebolla. Volvieron a quedarse callados. Les llevaron las bebidas, un refresco y una botella de agua. Otra vez en silencio.

—Debería haber un pacto para que fuera más fácil pedir perdón —opinó Dai, jugueteando con la pajita—. Ya sabes. Como una palabra en clave. Zanahoria. O una que se diga menos. Como… ¿bizarro? Nunca he sabido lo que es.

—Significa raro. Y si coges una palabra clave, es lo mismo que la palabra perdón.

—Bueno pues hacer algo. Señalar un zapato, por ejemplo.

—Es lo mismo. Pasa a ser pedir perdón.

—Bah, así no se puede.

Noriko volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. Dio un sorbo a la botella de agua. Les llevaron sus pedidos y comieron en silencio. Daisuke no sabía qué era peor. Si hablaban discutían, si callaban no mejoraban su relación. Sus amigos le habían dado un ultimátum así que más le valía esmerarse. Si no iba a pasar la mitad de los días encerrado en casa.

—Oye. —Se calló al darse cuenta de que tenía la boca llena. Masticó y tragó. Ella lo miró inexpresiva—. Oye, que lo siento y eso. Que no tendría que haber dicho aquello. Se me fue la lengua.

No recibió respuesta. Resopló y siguió comiendo. Un par de niños con bicicletas pasaron cerca de ellos. Varios coches fueron testigos de los tres siguientes silencios incómodos. Hasta unos gatos que se maullaban no muy lejos parecían tener más conversación.

—Podrías decir algo.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Noriko.

—No sé, algo. Que no pasa nada. Es lo que se suele decir cuando alguien se disculpa.

—Pero es mentira. Sí que pasa.

—Pues yo qué sé. Insúltame si quieres. De verdad que contigo no se puede.

—Mira quién fue a hablar.

Dai intentó recordar el dedo amenazador de Miyako pegado a su nariz. No quería volver a sufrir aquello.

—En serio, que no pensé lo que dije.

—Nunca piensas.

—Ya, vale, pero esa vez menos.

Ella suspiró y miró hacia el otro lado de la calle. Había un restaurante de esos caros donde los tipos con dinero llevan a sus ligues. Así no tiene mérito, es muy fácil impresionar a alguien en un sitio así. Al menos a una chica que sea normal. Con Noriko las cosas nunca funcionaron como con el resto.

—Es horrible, en serio.

—Qué exagerada —replicó él, cansándose ya de la tonta charla—. Me pasé, pero lo estoy intentando arreglar…

—Que no es eso, lerdo. Mira, les están enseñando los cangrejos de río para que elijan cuál comer. ¿Cómo alguien puede mirar su comida viva antes de tragársela? Dicen que chillan antes de morir, en la olla.

—No sé de dónde crees que ha salido la carne de tu hamburguesa.

—Vale, pero no he mirado a los ojos a la vaca antes. Es cruel.

Parecía que le afectaba de verdad. Daisuke podía entender vagamente lo que decía, pero había trabajado en algún restaurante de ese tipo en verano y ya estaba acostumbrado. Ella se quedó más seria todavía y no probó bocado. Él vio su oportunidad de pedir perdón y que fuera sincero.

—Espera aquí un momento.

—¿Te largas para que yo pague? No sé qué entiendes tú por invitar.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que estás más guapa callada? Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida.

Dejó dinero en la mesa y cruzó por en medio de la carretera. Entró al restaurante y se perdió en el interior durante casi quince minutos. Cuando salió llevaba una enorme bolsa de basura y corría como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—¡Muévete! —Noriko parpadeó. Dai tuvo que cogerle del brazo para obligarla a correr—. ¡Venga!

Escucharon gritos a sus espaldas. Ninguno se giró para comprobar lo cerca que estaban los camareros de atraparlos. Después de tres calles, con las voces cada vez más lejos, encontraron un portal abierto y se metieron dentro. Subieron un par de pisos y esperaron cinco minutos, intentado recuperar el aliento.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué has hecho?!

—No grites. Vas a hacer que llamen a la policía, es tarde.

—Contesta.

—Mira, te va a gustar.

El chico abrió la bolsa y le enseñó el interior. Un montón de cangrejos de río con las pinzas sujetas se movían, intentando escapar.

—¿Estás loco?

—Ahora nadie va a elegirlos para cenar.

—De verdad que estás mal de la cabeza… Oye, se van a morir. Tienen que estar en agua.

—Tengo una idea. ¡Vamos!

Noriko resopló, pero no tenía otro remedio que seguirle. Recorrieron calles y calles. Las luces anaranjadas y amarillentas los perseguían por Odaiba. Esquivaron transeúntes nocturnos, acumularon miradas curiosas, nadaron entre la humedad que caía sobre Japón. En todos los canales los meteorólogos anunciaron la noche más seca del último mes, todos se equivocaron. No solo la lluvia moja. En ese momento había sudor en sus ropas, lágrimas en la cara de un niño que había tropezado, agua en el río que pasaba por allí cerca.

Justamente ese era su destino. El río Sumida.

Daisuke arrancó las cintas que sujetaban las pinzas de los cangrejos. Una por una. Llevándose pellizcos y arañazos. Los fue lanzando al agua, tal vez allí tuvieran una oportunidad de vivir un poco más. Noriko no ayudó. Se sentó en una roca de las que bordeaban la orilla.

—Ya está, son libres —dijo él cuando acabó, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Probablemente mueran de todas formas.

—Al menos tendrán alguna posibilidad.

—No has hecho que cambie nada. Comprarán más cangrejos, en ese restaurante y en muchos otros. Además, has robado.

El silencio esa vez no fue incómodo. Fue denso, pesado, como la niebla que hacía que el sudor no se secara.

—¡Esto ya es el colmo! ¡Lo he hecho por ti! ¡Para demostrarte que lo siento! No te entiendo. Lo he intentado pero no hay manera. ¿Cómo puedes verlo todo siempre tan negro?

Daisuke se dejó caer en una roca un poco alejada. Apoyó lo antebrazos en sus rodillas y frunció el ceño. Pasaron treinta y siete respiraciones antes de que Noriko se acercara. Se mantuvo de pie, mirando el agua oscura del río, minutos enteros.

—No sé ver las cosas de otra manera —susurró de pronto—. Sabes que tengo razón.

—¿Y qué? Deja de pensar tanto, de planteártelo todo. Nunca lo he hecho y me va muy bien. Soy un tío feliz, porque he elegido serlo. Y tú eliges ser una amargada. Siento decírtelo, pero es la verdad.

Pensó que le insultaría, que se marcharía o que lloraría. No pasó nada de eso. Ella se puso en cuclillas frente a él. Se dio cuenta de que no hacían falta palabras o acciones para pedir disculpas, bastaba una mirada. No podía verle bien la cara porque no había casi luz, pero juraría que sus ojos oscuros brillaban un poco.

A lo lejos se escuchaba tráfico y se veía la contaminación lumínica de la ciudad. Nada se detuvo, todo siguió su curso normal. A nadie le importaba que Daisuke pensara por primera vez que Noriko no estaba mal. No era una tía buena, pero tenía algo. Y fue ese algo por lo que la besó.

Ninguno reaccionó al principio. Sus labios se tocaron y quedaron pegados, quietos. Fue ella la que se encargó de seguir el beso. Se miraron extrañados cuando se separaron.

—Vale, reconozco que eso no me lo esperaba. —Él se atrevió a hablar, con las manos todavía en las mejillas de Noriko.

—Ni yo.

—Cualquier cosa puede pasar cuando se liberan unos cangrejos.

—Eso parece.

—Ya que eres la experta, ¿qué malas consecuencias habrá si vuelvo a besarte?

—Esta vez, estoy en blanco.

—Mejor. Me gusta ese color.

**~ · ~**

Daisuke solía pensar que las relaciones son como la comida. Algunas sosas, otras demasiado picantes. Algunas llenas de especias, otras acompañadas con salsas. Jun le decía que era tan simple y glotón que solo pensaba en comer. Quizás era cierto, pero nadie podría juzgarle porque toda la gente del planeta necesita comer. En cualquier momento, si se paraba a pensarlo, tenía la certeza de que miles o tal vez cientos de miles de personas estaban engullendo algo.

Cuando Noriko y él empezaron a compartir tardes, besos y pensamientos, le dijo que su relación era una macedonia. Fresca, diferente, con alguna pepita que molestaba si se quedaba entre los dientes. Ella se rio a carcajadas por primera vez en su presencia.

A los demás les parecía raro que de pronto las cosas hubieran cambiado. Ilusos, nada era diferente. Simplemente se habían dado cuenta de que lo que hacía que se enfadaran era lo mismo que los unía.

A veces hablaban, buscando un principio. En realidad, Dai lo hacía. Era el sentimental. En todas las parejas tiene que haber uno que finge no emocionarse con las películas, que está pendiente del otro y que se queda embobado viéndole dormir. En su caso, aunque fuera extraño, el chico era el sensible. Acariciaba el pelo de Noriko, que apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo, y le preguntaba lo primero que recordaba de él.

—Venga, Nori, piensa.

—Ya te he dicho que no me llames así. —Ella refunfuñaba a menudo, pero parecía divertida.

—Bueno, pues te diré lo que recuerdo yo. Me acuerdo de haber sonreído al escucharte decir que tu sueño era ser profesora de jardín de infancia.

—Es bonito que lo primero que recuerdes sea algo que te hizo sonreír.

—Hace un tiempo hubiera dicho que volverías locos a todos los niños. Otra cosa que recuerdo siempre es esa discusión, sin ella tal vez no estaríamos juntos ahora.

—¿Sabes por qué me enfadé aquella vez? —Noriko tenía la manía de apartarse el pelo de la frente, como si le tapara los ojos.

—¿Porque te dije que eras una amargada?

— No. Fue porque me ganaste varias partidas a las cartas. Estaba harta de perder.

—¿En serio eres tan competitiva?

—Siempre lo he sido.

Daisuke había escuchado que todas las parejas debían que tener dos extremos: cosas comunes y cosas diferentes. Al menos eso le había dicho una vez su hermana, leyendo de la revista de turno. Él tendía a obsesionarse con tonterías, aquello no fue la excepción. Las diferencias le reventaron en la cara, no tenía que preocuparse por ello. Pero con las similitudes fue otra historia.

Si él decía izquierda, ella derecha. Si él quería pizza, ella hamburguesa. Si él prefería ir a dar una vuelta, ella quedarse en casa. Nunca estaban de acuerdo, se turnaban para ceder. A Noriko le tocaba aguantarse más veces.

Tanto se obsesionó con que no coincidieran ni en el color de una camiseta (él juraría que era azul oscuro, ella diría morado), que buscó consejo.

—¿Crees que es importante tener cosas en común?

—Bueno, supongo que sí —dijo Taichi—. O al menos interesarse en lo que le gusta al otro.

Así que, como era sagrado todo lo que decía su héroe, empezó a seguir a su novia. Pero dio igual todo lo que se esforzara. Las películas en versión original subtitulada le daban dolor de cabeza, era malísimo en las artes marciales y leer era tabú para él. Ella se hartó de que no le dejara su espacio.

Como el primer consejo no había funcionado, decidió pedir otro.

—¿Crees que es importante tener cosas en común?

—Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen, mientras os vaya bien no deberías agobiarte con cosas así —opinó Ken.

Era sencillo decirlo pero no podía. Una tarde empezó a hacerle preguntas a Noriko. Su color favorito, dónde le gustaría viajar, cómo le gustaban las tostadas. Ninguna de sus respuestas coincidió con lo que Daisuke pensaba.

—¿A qué vienen todas estas preguntas? —Ella era demasiado lista como para no saber que había algo detrás.

—A que no tenemos nada en común.

—¿Y qué?

—No sé, se supone que deberíamos tener. Aunque sea por probabilidad. ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?

—Creo que el colibrí, o cualquier pájaro. Me gustan las aves.

—¿Pájaros? Bah. ¿Cuál es tu lado de la cama?

—Nunca he dormido en una grande pero… supongo que el izquierdo. —La cara de Dai pareció iluminarse unos instantes, después se echó a reír.

—Es el mío. Coincidimos en una de las pocas cosas en que no deberíamos.

Ella también se rio. No era una persona risueña, pero él siempre consiguió sacarle más carcajadas que nadie. La primera noche que pasaron juntos, compartieron el lado izquierdo de la cama. Y a partir de ese día hablaron más. De ellos, juntos y por separado, de la vida y de los sueños.

Noriko decía que le gustaba verle cocinar, que le cambiaba el gesto y parecía más mayor y maduro que nunca. Además, su piel morena contrastaba con el delantal blanco. Él, como siempre, era más simple, decía que le gustaba verla sonreír y que con eso le bastaba.

Compartieron la Navidad y los cumpleaños. Daisuke le regaló una pulsera bastante cara y una caja llena de pájaros de papel, no se sorprendió de que se emocionara más con las aves. Noriko le compró un balón de fútbol y la colección de películas de Indiana Jones, después tuvo que sufrir verlas todas seguidas. Parecía que habían aprendido a conocerse bien.

Las noches entre sábanas eran tan íntimas como los paseos por el centro, solo era cuestión de saber entender lo que no se decía. En su aniversario fueron al mismo bar cutre y al lugar en la orilla del río Sumida donde Dai tiró los cangrejos. Con una servilleta, hizo un pájaro de papel y lo lanzó al agua.

—¿No me vas a decir que no sirve de nada? ¿Que se hundirá y se deshará? —preguntó.

—No. —Ella sonrió y se abrazó a él—. Nadie sabe a dónde van los pájaros de papel. Puede que echen a volar cuando no miramos.

Se besaron, con sabor a nostalgia y a ilusiones de futuro. Sus besos siempre eran distintos. A veces suaves, pequeños, fugaces. Otras húmedos, apasionados, como si se quedaran pegados. Daisuke no creía cansarse de eso nunca.

**~ · ~**

El problema que tienen los principios es que llevan inevitablemente a finales. Algunos no se ven venir y así duelen más, porque no tienes tiempo de prepararte y te preguntas qué podrías haber hecho diferente.

Hay relaciones que nunca acaban, otras que no llegan ni a empezar. La suya terminó por lo mismo que comenzó. Las discusiones tienen consecuencias distintas y las mismas palabras dichas en otro tono cambian mucho. Noriko se cansó de que le pidiera que viera las cosas con más alegría, no veía nada positivo en que sus padres se separaran. Daisuke se hartó de que le llamara infantil, como si ella hubiera envejecido de golpe diez años y se le hubiera quedado pequeño. La inminente entrada a universidades distintas también influyó, saber que se verían menos, pensar que el otro se cansaría de una relación a distancia. Con los ánimos bajos y los nervios a flor de piel, una discusión habitual podía llevar al quiebre.

—Mira, es mejor que dejemos de darle vueltas —dijo él—. Tú vas a tener tu vida, nuevos amigos, y conocerás a algún chico maduro que es lo que quieres.

—No sabes lo que quiero. Nunca lo has sabido.

—Es cierto, no lo sé. Porque tú nunca te has dignado a decírmelo. Y se me dan fatal los acertijos.

—Siempre estás con esas tonterías. No todo tiene que decirse y no todo tiene que ser perfecto.

—¿A qué viene lo de perfecto?

—A que te agobias con cualquier problema. Puedo estar más seria si me apetece, puedo estar de mal humor.

—¡Siempre estás de mal humor! Y me lo contagias. Eres una… —Se arrepintió antes de decirlo, pero era tarde.

—Amargada, ya. —Ella nunca había llorado. En las discusiones él a veces acababa con los ojos vidriosos, Noriko no cambiaba el gesto indiferente. Pero aquel día sí que lo hizo, su mirada se volvió triste—. Entonces decidido. Es mejor que lo dejemos, como tú has dicho. Adiós.

Por muchas vueltas que Dai le dio, no recordaba haber propuesto que cortaran. Pasó por varias fases, se saltó algunas de las típicas y se inventó otras. Negación, antojo de comida picante, enfado y tristeza cuando llegó la aceptación. No supo quién había tenido la culpa, suponía que él porque siempre era así.

La ciudad se le quedó grande y pequeña sin ella. Las calles se lo tragaban y los edificios caían sobre sus hombros intentando aplastarlo. No soportó ver los lugares donde habían compartido momentos, al fin y al cabo él era el sentimental. Así que decidió marcharse y cumplir los sueños que tuvo de niño, ya no sabía si le quedaba alguno.

Estados Unidos lo recibió con una patada en el culo tras otra. Gracias a Mimi no tuvo que dormir bajo un puente y tuvo algo de comida que llevarse a la boca. Trabajaba sin descanso porque así no tenía que pensar y llegaba tan agotado a la cama que dormía sin soñar. Conforme el tiempo pasó las cosas mejoraron en todos los sentidos, se dijo tantas veces que ya la había olvidado que se lo creyó.

**~ · ~**

—Lo mejor que he comido nunca —decían a veces los clientes.

—Está frío, ¿me lo calienta? —Los estadounidenses comían todo ardiendo en invierno, como si quemándose la lengua entraran en calor.

—Si me dejas que te corte y peine el pelo te lo dejaré muy moderno, a lo Brad Pitt. —La obsesión de Mimi con su pelo le asustaba más de lo que admitiría.

—¡Espere! —Los autobuses siempre arrancaban justo cuando llegaba a la parada.

En ello resumiría su primera etapa en el continente americano. Hizo algunos amigos, tuvo un par de rollos con chicas y consiguió alquilar un estudio cochambroso a las afueras. No tuvo tiempo de plantearse si era feliz o no, estaba ocupado trabajando, durmiendo o bebiendo cerveza en algún bar maloliente.

La segunda etapa fue mejor. Su puesto ambulante empezó a hacerse conocido, consiguió vivir en un lugar mejor y creó una receta que le consiguió muchos halagos. Se hizo con otro puesto y contrató a un amigo, su imperio empezaba a crecer. Se sentía mejor, como más ligero y echaba mucho de menos su tierra natal. Así que decidió ir de visita.

Su madre lo cubrió de besos, su hermana le abrazó tan fuerte que pensó que le rompería una costilla, su padre le dio firmes palmadas en el hombro. También se reunió con sus amigos, los había echado de menos. Había estado algo desconectado del mundo pero sabía casi todo lo que le contaron, lo que estaban estudiando o dónde trabajaban. Aún así fue agradable escucharlo en persona.

—Llevamos sin ver a Noriko casi desde que te fuiste —explicó Miyako, mordiendo la pajita y mirándole por encima de las gafas—. Creo que es porque le recordamos a ti.

—Ella fue la que me dejó.

—Ya, bueno. Pero de todas maneras no es agradable recordar a un ex. Fuiste tonto por dejarla escapar, se os veía bien.

—No nos iba bien si acabamos dejando de hablarnos.

—¿Os apetece que vayamos al cine? —Daisuke agradeció que Sora cambiara de tema.

No se quedó demasiado tiempo en Japón, tenía un imperio que levantar y solo había empezado. Cuando volvió, pasó un tiempo algo deprimido. Se dio cuenta de que se sentía solo. Había hecho nuevos amigos, veía a veces a Mimi y ligaba de vez en cuando, pero no era suficiente. Sabía qué le faltaba y le dio rabia.

Imprimió fotografías en las que salía con Noriko solo para poder romperlas. Seguía enfadado porque le hubiera dejado o quizá por no haber sido lo bastante bueno para ella.

Pero en Estados Unidos sus problemas japoneses parecían más pequeños. Tan, tan minúsculos que casi podía reírse de ellos y espantarlos con un manotazo. Su negocio fue mejorando, se sentía insultado con los gestos de sorpresa. Él siempre tuvo claro que lo conseguiría. Alquiló un local en un barrio bastante bueno, contrató camareros y dejó encargados en los puestos ambulantes. Mimi ayudó nombrándole a menudo en su nuevo programa de televisión y las cosas fueron viento en popa.

Se sentía un triunfador. Trabajaba muchísimo, sí, pero conseguía frutos. Además le encantaba lo que hacía.

Pisar su ciudad natal era cada vez menos duro. En cada visita se acordaba menos del hueco vacío en la silla contigua. Por eso no sintió nada cuando la vio llena de nuevo.

—Hola, Daisuke.

—¿Noriko?

—Me dijeron que estabas de visita y quise saludarte.

La miró fijamente, diciéndose que no había nada malo en aquello y que ya no dolía. Aunque no conseguía engañarse. Hikari le pidió disculpas por lo bajo, al parecer era una especie de encerrona. Dai nunca había sabido enfadarse con ella, además estaba claro que la mente pensante era su ex. No entendía qué pretendía.

La cena terminó. Sus amigos fueron despidiéndose porque madrugaban al día siguiente. Noriko le pidió que la acompañara a casa de su madre.

—¿Ya no vives sola?

—No. Perdí la beca por haber suspendido y no me lo puedo permitir. Probablemente tenga que dejar un año la universidad para ahorrar.

—Ah, vaya. Lo siento.

—Ya, bueno. Parece que todo me sale mal.

—Sigues como siempre, por lo que veo.

Ella sonrió de lado. Entrelazó sus brazos y suspiró.

—Este tiempo que has estado fuera… intenté empezar una nueva vida, pero no lo conseguí.

Daisuke frunció el ceño cuando sintió una caricia en su mano. Aquello no estaba bien, le recordaba demasiado al pasado. Y no era el mismo que cuando estuvieron juntos. Así que se soltó con brusquedad.

—¿Qué haces?

—Dai, me enfadé mucho porque no te quejaste cuando te dejé. No luchaste por mí.

—¿Perdona? ¿Tú me dejas y yo tengo que ir detrás? Esto es el colmo.

—Si te hubiera importado, habrías luchado más. Al menos así pensé en ese momento.

—No sé qué pretendes, Nori. —Se mordió el labio al usar sin querer aquel apodo, ella sonrió—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Me encontré a tu hermana. Me dijo que tienes una foto mía en tu habitación. No he dejado de darle vueltas a todo desde entonces.

—¿Y qué que tenga una foto? ¿Ahora de repente vuelves a quererme?

—Nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Todas las noches miro los pájaros de papel antes de dormir.

Él frunció aún más el ceño. Ella miró al suelo. Se quedaron en silencio durante lustros y siglos, o quizá solo fue un instante. Algunos transeúntes pasaron, un taxi frenó un poco para cobrar más al cliente, una farola titiló hasta apagarse.

—¿Estás segura?

—Pues claro, idiota.

Daisuke, igual que la primera vez, no supo por qué la besó. Se suponía que había olvidado todo. Nunca había sido un buen mentiroso, pero al parecer consigo mismo sí que lo era. Subieron a la habitación de Noriko e hicieron el amor en silencio, para no despertar a su madre. Durmieron compartiendo el lado izquierdo de la cama y por la mañana se sonrieron como en los viejos tiempos.

Pasaron el día haciendo planes. Buscaron por internet pisos para alquilar en Nueva York, Dai no quería que ella viviera en su cochambroso estudio. Trabajarían juntos, podrían ahorrar para que Noriko volviera a estudiar al año siguiente. Para entonces esperaban haber levantado suficiente el negocio como para que él pudiera pasar épocas en Japón con ella.

Estuvieron dos días en una burbuja de extraña felicidad, como si hubieran consumido algo que solo les dejara sentirse flotando. Se besaron tantas veces que pareció que nunca habían dejado de hacerlo. Sus cuerpos también se habían echado de menos. Comieron galletas en la cama sin importar las migas y tiraron un pájaro de papel al río Sumida. No pedían nada a la vida más que estar juntos.

Pero las burbujas explotan de pronto y ya solo queda su recuerdo. A veces son otros los que se encargan de explotarlas.

—¿Está Nori? —preguntó un chico de aspecto intelectual.

—No, ha ido un momento a ver a su padre. Si quieres le doy tu recado.

—Oh, bueno, vale. —El desconocido revolvió en su bolsa y sacó una carpeta—. Dale esto. Dile que a mí también me han dado la beca y al pasar a buscar el papeleo le he traído el suyo. Podemos buscar un alojamiento juntos, nos saldrá más barato. Bueno, es más fácil que me llame.

Daisuke casi juntó las cejas. No entendía lo que pasaba, pero ya recordaba de qué le sonaba la cara de ese chico. Había una foto suya en la habitación de Noriko. Prácticamente le cerró la puerta en las narices.

En esos papeles se destapaban muchas mentiras. Su novia no había suspendido nada, le habían dado una beca para estudiar en Europa. Era una gran oportunidad y le había escuchado alguna vez soñar en voz alta con ello, cuando todavía eran adolescentes con las vidas entrelazadas. Tampoco podía olvidar el enfado por no saber quién era ese chico que la llamaba Nori.

Cuando ella volvió a casa, silbaba la sintonía de alguna serie que Dai no recordaba. Él ya había recogido sus cosas. En cuanto se miraron, ambos supieron que algo estaba mal de nuevo.

—Me voy.

—¿A dónde? —Nunca había visto a Noriko con ese gesto de confusión.

—A Estados Unidos. Y tú no vienes.

—¿Qué?

—Que no puedes aparecer de pronto y cambiarme la vida. No puedes creer que una relación de instituto se puede retomar donde se dejó y volverla de adultos. Las cosas no van así.

Le dolió más que a ella decirlo, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Si renunciaba a su sueño por él algún día se arrepentiría. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fueran a funcionar, la primera vez no acabó bien. Además, empezar de nuevo a base de mentiras no pronosticaba nada bueno.

La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no insistiría. Salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás y metió los papeles de la beca en su buzón. Era hora de decir adiós.

**~ · ~**

Nueva York se volvió un mar de cosas que no había visto hasta entonces. Olas de calor y de frío, que no se correspondían al paso de las estaciones. Las bebidas se secaban en su garganta y los pies le pesaban como si estuvieran hechos de plomo. Nada le daba color y todo le dolía, porque inventaba recuerdos que nunca le pertenecieron. Pero no servía de nada plantearse cómo sería su vida si Noriko le hubiera acompañado. Europa había ganado una gran chica. Un poco mentirosa, pero qué se le va a hacer.

—Venga, habla, nunca has sido callado. —Willis podía ser muy insistente.

—Que no me pasa nada.

—Mentiroso.

Esa palabra siempre activaba cosas en su cabeza que no quería recordar.

—Renuncié a Noriko. Ella me mintió, le habían dado una beca.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

—Que si se venía conmigo perdería la oportunidad. No quiero que nadie renuncie a nada por mí.

—Tal vez te arrepientas.

—Claro que sí. Me arrepiento doce veces al día. Pero doce veces me reafirmo. Y acábate ya tus fideos, que quiero cerrar.

No podía estar seguro de que habría salido bien, era el pensamiento al que se aferraba.

Sus amigos sabían lo que había pasado, le dieron apoyo y él lo agradecía, aunque a ratos las excesivas atenciones le ponían de los nervios. Que te recuerden una y otra vez por qué estás mal no ayuda en nada.

Se aficionó a programas sobre viajes por todo el mundo. Compró un mapamundi, de esos que le mandaban rellenar en el colegio, para colorear los lugares que quería visitar. En rojo los que le apasionaban, en naranja los que podrían estar bien y en amarillo los que menos llamaban su atención.

Volvió a hacer deporte. Primero jugó al béisbol con sus empleados, después empezó a correr todas las mañanas cuando la ciudad apenas despertaba. Pensó en apuntarse a algún equipo hasta que recordó que ya era un adulto con responsabilidades.

Se mantuvo ocupado para no pensar en cosas que le resultaran dolorosas. Intentó volver a engañarse, se dijo que había olvidado.

Nunca había sido un gran mentiroso.

**~ · ~**

—Es lo que tiene la vida, que da muchas vueltas. —Koushiro sujetó mejor los palillos—. Nunca entendí esa expresión hasta ahora. Vine aquí solo para un traslado de un par de meses, al final me llevo a Mimi conmigo. No tengo ni idea de cómo saldrá, dice que no hay problema porque empezará a trabajar en una cadena japonesa. Me da miedo lo rápido que está yendo todo. Pero si acaba saliendo bien habrá merecido la pena.

—Me alegro por vosotros. Sé que habéis tenido una historia complicada.

—Pensaba que ya estaba acabada. Supongo que nunca es tarde para asuntos del corazón. Es lo que le gusta decir a Mimi.

—Otros dicen que es lo primero que caduca.

—Sí, yo solía pensarlo. —Kou lo miró por encima de su vaso, con las cejas arqueadas y mirada seria—. Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.

—Yo me salté esa lección. Bueno, esa y muchas.

—Pues yo creo que nunca es tarde para aprender.

Siempre había tenido claro que Koushiro era la persona más inteligente que conocía. Por eso, cada cosa que le decía la archivaba y recordaba cuando era necesario. Hay que escuchar a los sabios, suelen tener razón. Si su amigo le hubiera asegurado que las nubes sabían a azúcar, lo habría creído a pies juntillas y habría peleado con cualquiera que dijera lo contrario. Y que Kou empezará a hablar sobre asuntos del corazón… le hacía replantearse su vida.

El negocio había progresado muchísimo en los últimos meses. Abrió locales por todas partes y puso de encargados a personas de confianza. Iba al primer restaurante que tuvo por simple costumbre.

Una mañana se despertó pensando en que necesitaba un cambio. Se cortó el pelo y se compró ropa nueva, intentó creer de verdad que era un adulto. Pasó mucho tiempo riéndose de la cara de los demás cuando veían el cambio de look. Aunque nada era tan impactante como el nuevo peinado de Taichi.

Decidió expandirse a otros países. Su imperio, nacido de un puesto ambulante de fideos, acabó convertido en una cadena de restaurantes con mucho éxito. Cuando le entrevistaba algún periódico siempre decía lo mismo: los ingredientes del éxito son la ilusión y el trabajo duro. Había vivido momentos difíciles, pero no se había dejado vencer por las circunstancias.

Así fue cómo volvió a Japón. Era un hombre hecho y derecho. Un poquito más maduro de lo que había sido de adolescente, pero sin exagerar. Con los mismos andares altaneros y las bromas tontas. Con el pelo corto, traje y corbata, al menos cuando tenía trabajo. Con los amigos de la infancia, todos ya adultos, Miyako y Ken casados. Qué rápido había pasado la vida.

Durante todo ese tiempo, no olvidó las palabras de Koushiro. Pero su problema siempre había sido que aplicaba lo aprendido en momentos equivocados. En exámenes de inglés se acordaba de las tablas de multiplicar y en los de biología pensaba en la segunda guerra mundial.

—Te sigo queriendo.

Noriko no se movió. No parpadeó, casi ni respiró. Se quedó mirándole. Con su pelo largo y sus ojos pintados. Más mayor de lo que la recordaba, con las mismas sombras en la mirada.

—Es un poco tarde para que me digas eso.

—Ya. Nunca he sido puntual.

Hikari carraspeó y pidió a Takeru y Ken que le ayudaran a recoger la mesa. Iori se llevó casi a rastras a Miyako.

—Pero hay límites. Llegas años tarde. Además, he estado con alguien bastante tiempo.

—Con aquel tipo, ¿no? El que vino a darte los papeles de la beca. Miya me ha contado que cortasteis hace unos meses.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

—Yo dejé los papeles en el buzón. —Daisuke sonrió, aunque no estaba feliz, fue más bien un gesto nervioso—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Estaba frustrado. Me enfadé porque me mintieras, porque otro te llamara Nori. Pero sobre todo me enfadé porque estuvieras renunciando a tu sueño por mí.

—No vayas de noble héroe. No me fue bien, aquello no era como esperaba. Pero él me apoyó. Que no haya funcionado la cosa con él no significa que ahora vaya a caer en tus brazos.

Noriko se levantó, dejó la servilleta sobre el plato sucio y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Cuando ya entraba en su coche, Dai le gritó desde la ventana.

—¡Di lo que quieras, lo hice por ti! ¡Siempre has preferido ver las cosas por el lado malo! ¡Cuando te canses de hacerlo, llámame!

Ella no respondió. Solo apretó el puño izquierdo y se metió en el vehículo. Pronto torció una esquina y se perdió entre los adoquines de la ciudad. Daisuke prefirió no moverse cuando sus amigos le dieron palmadas en la espalda.

—Tendrías que haber hecho esto antes —opinó Miya, siempre demasiado sincera.

—Fui imbécil. Podríamos haber intentado algo a distancia, no sé.

Durante días se sintió de nuevo un niño. Ese que había aprendido a ver lo bueno en Noriko, que la echó de menos cuando tomaron caminos separados. Después un hombrecito, como solía llamarle Jun. Ese que trabajó duro para olvidar, el que se ilusionó de nuevo con su viejo amor y después tuvo que volver a quedarse solo.

Al final se dijo que estaba cansado de equivocarse varias veces en lo mismo. Koushiro le había dicho una vez algo así como que los hombres son los únicos que se caen con el mismo obstáculo, quería ser la excepción.

Averiguó la escuela donde trabajaba Nori y esperó a que el mar de niños saliera del comedor. Se apoyó en la puerta de la entrada, con gesto confiado. Ella caminó hacia él cuando lo vio.

—He averiguado a dónde van los pájaros de papel —aseguró Daisuke.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Ajá. Cuando se pierden o se deshacen con el agua, acaban en Nunca Jamás. Como Peter Pan. Y luego se transformar en pájaros de verdad que viven allí y no envejecen.

—Entonces habría superpoblación de pájaros.

—Takeru me dijo que hay un libro llamado "las Aves" donde hacían una sociedad propia. Puede que hagan eso.

—Sigues siendo igual de crío. —Ella enarcó una ceja.

—Y tú igual de seria. Anda, sonríe un poco. Hoy voy a invitarte a cenar para pedirte disculpas.

—¿Ya sabes cómo se hace?

—Sí. Solo tengo que robar cangrejos en el restaurante de enfrente.

Noriko sonrió. Parecía que había estado aguantando durante años la sonrisa.

**~ · ~**

El gran empresario Motomiya creó una nueva receta que causó furor en sus restaurantes. Llamó "Noriko" a su plato estrella. Otros intentaron copiarla, nunca lo consiguieron. Si le preguntaban el secreto solo respondía que los pájaros de papel tenían mucho que ver. Su mujer sabía que los cangrejos de río podían ser aves en la imaginación de Daisuke.

Tuvieron un hijo. Un clon de él, tan tranquilo como ella. Menos cuando jugaba con la hija de los Ichijouji, entonces se tiraban del pelo el uno al otro hasta que se les enrojecía la cabeza.

Se hicieron adultos completos. Sus amigos también. Hubo bodas y nacimientos, llantos y cambios de pañal, trabajo hasta altas horas de la madrugada y charlas al amanecer.

Si se lo preguntaran, Dai no cambiaría nada de su pasado. Todos los malos momentos, servían para llegar hasta donde estaba.

—¿Sabes por qué me enfadé de verdad? —preguntó Noriko, con las arrugas de los ojos cada día más marcadas.

—¿Te refieres a cuando empezamos a salir la primera vez?

—No. Cuando empezamos la vez definitiva.

—¿Porque te dije que no podías cambiarme la vida?

—No. Porque renunciaste muy pronto a mí.

—Tú también.

—De los dos, siempre has sido tú el luchador. Te tocaba a ti insistir. Me alegra que lo hicieras, aunque tardases tanto.

Pasaran los años que pasaran, Daisuke siempre encontraría ese algo inexplicable que le hacía besarla. Y no podía pedir más.

.

* * *

La verdad es que he disfrutado escribiéndolo, me ha servido para salir un poco de mi bloqueo y no esperaba que me quedara tan largo. Me gusta Noriko para Daisuke, ya hablamos en el foro las razones y acabé convencida de ello.

Estoy deseando leer los demás fics, mucha suerte a todas/os y espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo :)


End file.
